Deseo peligroso
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Prólogo

**Hola, bueno esta historia se me vino a la mente después de ver una película ¬¬ sí, soy rara bueno aquí tienen el prologo, si les gusta lo seguiré sino solo será este chap.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

_**Deseo peligroso.**_

_¿Cuál peligroso puede ser un deseo? ¿Tú sabes? Por qué yo si… un deseo incorrecto siempre encadena a un futuro peligroso. ¿Quién se atrevería a jugar con él? _

_Alguien quien no teme perder nada. _

Un flecha atravesó el espacio que lo separaba de su víctima, una sonrisa se mostro en los labios rojos al dar en el blanco, sus tacones resonaron en la tranquilidad de esa calle desierta, sus ojos chocolates refulgieron con maldad mientras con la punta de su tacón volteo al hombre que yacía muerto a sus pies.

-Debes tener cuidado con lo que le pides a una Mermaid, porque la traición se paga con la vida- sus palabras eran cantadas, como una suave melodía de muerte.

-Eso se lo hubieses dicho antes de matarlo- la suave entonada solo reflejaba tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué rogara por su vida? No- suave soplo.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar la vida humana?- su entonada mostro preocupación y tristeza.

-Cuando ellos dejen de pedir esos estúpidos deseos- su respuesta estaba cargada de furia y molestia.

-Hermana…

-Volvamos- sus cabellos azabaches se agitaron al ritmo del viento.

-Si- su mirada se dirigió al hombre que hasta hace poco había tenido vida.

Con lentitud siguió a su hermana hacia el océano, sus ojos cafés divisaron a la silueta de una persona saltando al frio del mar… la luna ilumino sus cabellos castaños oscuros antes de sumergirse en la calma de un pacifico océano.

_¿Qué deseo es correcto?_

_La respuesta es ninguno._

**Ven se los dije, mis ideas son raras n_n bueno les dejo. Ya sabes si quieren lo continuo, sino se queda como un One-shot.**

**Si lo llego a continuar yo les avisare.**

**FiraLili**


	2. Una melodía desconocida

**Hola!!! Pues ya que quieren la continuación aquí se las traje. La pareja aun no esta definida, pero conforme pase la historia se aclarara.**

_**Deseo peligroso. **_

**Una melodía desconocida.**

_La eternidad es muy triste y me buscará  
quiero tu amor pero el mañana no llegará._

_El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena…_

-¿Escuchaste lo que paso anoche?

-Sí, encontraron al Señor Kagemaru muerto- los susurros sonaban asustados.

Una joven de belleza oculta se detuvo al oír esos susurros, de sus labios salió una sonrisa casi macabra al oír de qué hablaban.

-Sí, pobre y ya que se iba a casar la próxima semana- tristeza emano de las hablantes.

La joven pelinegra frunció el ceño algo contraída.

-"Si supieran que él engañaba a su prometida no estarían mostrando esa compasión"- su pensamiento fue roto por una voz que le llamaba.

-Kagome, te está buscando Inuyasha- una sonrisa sincera floreció al oír ese comentario.

-¿Dónde está Sango?

-En la terraza pero…

-Gracias Sango- no dejo que terminara.

Sango suspiro triste.

-"No querrás haber ido Kagome"- ese pensamiento la acompaño antes de irse al patio.

……………………

La azabache corría como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras subía las escaleras pensando en que querría su amigo. Al llegar a la puerta de metal Kagome respiro profundamente antes de abrirla y atravesarla, la luz del sol choco directamente obligándola a cerrar los ojos, cuando los pudo volver a abrir, Inuyasha le esperaba estaba de espaldas su cabellera platina se movía con el viento, una sonrisa floreció en la azabache al verlo.

-Inuyasha- saludo.

Él se volteo con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-Hola enana- le devolvió el saludo.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta al oír cómo le llamaba.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- le susurro.

Inuyasha solo alzo sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno… ¿Qué querías?- los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron, Kagome se sonrojo.

-Kagome tu eres mi mejor amiga y pues… esto…- Inuyasha se sonrojo- esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, lo que quiero decir es que… que estoy enamorado…

Kagome se ruborizo hasta las raíces iba a responder pero fue interrumpida.

-… de Kikio.

El mundo de Kagome se derrumbó, sus esperanzas se las llevo el viento Inuyasha no se había enamorado de ella sino de Kikio, su pecho empezó a doler y se preguntaba ¿cuánto soportaría su resquebrajado corazón?

-Y sabes voy a ir a la fuente de las Mermaids a pedir mi deseo de amor- Kagome se tensó notoriamente, hasta para el distraído Inuyasha- ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada… pensé que no creías en ese mito- menciono algo incomoda.

-Si es verdad pero lo que el amor hace a uno mismo ¿no?

-Claro… ehh, ¿eso es todo? Porque tengo algo que hacer y…

-¡No! Bueno es que la verdad quería que me acompañes a la fuente a pedir el deseo ¿Puedes? Es que eres mi mejor amiga y eso.

Kagome solo asistió, Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja acorto el espacio que había entre ellos, la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo mientras la giraba en el aire.

-¡Eres la mejor!

La sonrisa de Kagome fue triste y destrozada.

……………………

Kagome se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando a Inuyasha que le había pedido que le esperara mientras se iba a cambiar de ropa pues cuando hablaba con él en la azotea estaba con su uniforme de basquetbol.

Mecía sus piernas de adelante a atrás, a sus oídos le llegaba el canto de la naturaleza era suave y hermosa pero ahora su alma estaba rota, no disfrutaba el bello sonido.

De sus labios empezaron a emitir palabras formando una hermosa pero triste canción, una canción de su corazón.

_Vine atraída por un sueño a este lugar,_

_y el sueño ahora ya se desvaneció, _

_el presente está manchado de silencio y soledad, _

_ya mi sueño lo aplasto la realidad, _

_dormiré mientras mis…_

Su canción se vio abruptamente interrumpida por unos pasos.

-¿Lo oyeron?

-Si ¿Crees que sea la Mermaid?

-Por supuesto nadie en este mundo tendría esa voz.

Tres muchachos pasaron frente a ella sin prestarle atención, ella solo los vio alejarse.

-Tienes buena voz- un escalofrío bajo por la columna de Kagome.

Ella lentamente se volteo, sus ojos chocolates se toparon con una figura de gran porte pero lo que capto de inmediato su atención fueron esos ojos dorados. Algo se estrujo en su pecho.

-No debería escuchar a los demás ¿Sabes?- su voz era suave casi una melodía.

-Yo estaba aquí mucho antes de que vinieras aquí- contesto sus palabras era frías y cortantes, como dagas filosas.

-Entonces me disculpo, fue mi error- Kagome inclino la cabeza pidiendo perdón.

Él se limitó a observarla, esa niña le causaba mucha curiosidad, en su mirada había sufrimiento y dolor, el viento jugo con su cabellera azabache a su nariz le llego su aroma a agua salada.

-¡Kagome!- ella se volteo para ver como Inuyasha se acercaba agitando su brazo.

Inuyasha se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio quien acompañaba a su amiga, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?- la pregunta resonó en el silencio que había caído con su llegada.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ambos, Kagome continuaba sentada no se había movido.

-Solo estaba leyendo- alzo el libro para corroborar lo que dijo- hasta pronto Kagome.

Inuyasha le veía molesto cuando desapareció de la vista, se relajó.

-Kagome no te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué no?- sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo pero que Inuyasha no lo noto.

-Él es mi medio hermano, su madre abandono a nuestro padre junto con él, papa jamás le dijo porque, luego conoció a mi mama y pues aquí estoy… Sesshomaru me guarda rencor…

Kagome tenía la vista en el punto donde había desaparecido Sesshomaru, oyó lo que Inuyasha le dijo pero aún seguía pensando en esos ojos dorados que le habían escaneado.

……………………

La fuente que se hallaba a un lado de la escuela oculto para cualquiera que pasara, más que una fuente parecía un lago, en medio se encontraba una estatua de piedra con una Mermaid tallada en ella, que te miraba fijamente, con su brazo derecho extendido invitándote a pedirle tu deseo.

-Mi deseo es que Kikio acepte el amor que le profeso, mi pago será esta cadena de oro- abrió su mano dejando resbalar una cadena de oro con la letra I tallada en ella- _si llego a romper este trato mi vida les pertenecerá…_

Una lagrima resbalo por el rostro de la azabache mientras que su collar en forma de estrella de cinco picos brillaba.

-_Aceptamos…_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Kagome escuchaste algo?

-No ¿Por qué?

-No por nada. "Podría jurar que oí algo"- pensó.

-Bueno vámonos…

-No, hoy me quedare en la biblioteca, hasta mañana Kagome y date prisa porque parece que lloverá- se despidió y se fue corriendo.

-Claro…

……………………

Su cola jugaba con el agua de la fuente, sentada junto a la Mermaid de piedra lloraba… jamás podría ser amada, la misión de una Mermaid es ayudar a amar pero en imposible ser amadas. Algo totalmente injusto pero así era tu vida, si nacías como una Mermaid.

Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que ahora caía sobre ella.

_En la última página  
de un cuento de hadas  
Como una tragedia de nuevo  
Al final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón  
De ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió_

El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena  
efímeros desmoronados ante ti  
aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu…

Un crujido le hizo alzar la vista, su corazón se detuvo.

……………………

Sus pasos se perdían en el gran corredor de la escuela, venia de la biblioteca. Estaba muy molesto acaba de tener una discusión con su medio hermano. Salió de la escuela la lluvia empezó a mojar su uniforme. Estaba a punto de salir pero algo lo detuvo más en concreto una voz.

_Al final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón_

Aparto algunas ramas y entro al lugar de la fuente.

_  
De ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió  
_

Su respiración se entrecorto pues al lado de la Mermaid de piedra había una de verdad, su cola azul cielo se movía de un lado a otro haciendo ondulaciones.

_  
El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena_

Sus largos cabellos negros-azulados llegaban hasta el agua del lago, eran sumamente largos y brillosos.

_  
efímeros desmoronados ante ti  
aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu…_

Al dar un paso sin querer rompió una rama, la Mermaid alzo su vista esos ojos celestes se clavaron en lo más profundo de su mente, pues antes de siquiera abrir la boca ella se había lanzado a las aguas del lago, perdiéndose en ellas.

_Y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá  
como una pluma busco la eternidad._

Continuara.

**Gracias a los que me dejaron comentario n_n está dedicado a ustedes.**

_**Flainuy.**_

_**Son Shaiveg Taisho**_

_**Mar_90**_

_**Dulce**_

**Si tienen dudad, díganmelas y se las responderé el próximo chap.**


	3. Problemas

**Hola!!! Eh vuelto con el siguiente capítulo. Dedicado a Son Shaiveg Tashio, espero te guste.**

**Ahora si les dejo leer.**

_**Deseo peligroso. **_

**Problemas.**

_La eternidad es muy triste y me buscará  
quiero tu amor pero el mañana no llegará._

_El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena…_

Una semana ha pasado desde la muerte del señor Kagemaru, del deseo de Inuyasha y desde aquel encuentro entre un humano y una Mermaid.

Y 6 días desde que Inuyasha se confesara a Kikio haciéndose así novios.

Si había pasado una larga y tensa semana.

……………………

-¡Kagome!

La nombrada se volteo buscando a la persona que le llamo, una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro al ver acercarse a Inuyasha que venía de la mano de Kikio, la cual al parecer no le agradaba nada Kagome pues la miraba con desprecio.

-Hola Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto apretando los libros que traía en brazos contra su pecho.

-Te había mencionado que estoy en una banda ¿verdad?- sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

-Sí, cuando no me estabas molestando con tus discursos del buen jugador de basquetbol que eres- Inuyasha sonrió avergonzado.

-Si eso… bueno la banda fue aceptada y mañana nos presentamos en el club del centro… ¿Iras?- Kagome bajo la vista.

-Claro será divertido- fue lo que finalmente respondió.

Inuyasha iba a darle un abrazo a su amiga pero una mano le detuvo, él se sintió ligeramente triste por no poder hacer lo que a menudo así pero por Kikio eso merecía la pena.

-Entonces hasta mañana- se despidió con algo de tristeza que Kagome pudo notar muy bien.

Él dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido siendo seguido por Kikio, esta antes de girar le había lanzado una mirada filosa a la azabache, la cual ni se inmuto.

Kagome los observo irse al perderse de vista llevo su mano a su cuello de donde extrajo una cadena de oro que al brillar bajo la luz del sol se ilumino una pequeña I tallada en el collar.

-Inuyasha…

……………………

Sus ojos dorados se encontraban perdidos en el azul del cielo que le recordaban mucho a ella, a esa Mermaid, aun podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Por qué estaba llorando?- negó con la cabeza.

Se levantó, tenía que practicar, mañana tenía una presentación muy importante y no estaban permitidos los fallos.

-Te encontrare…

……………………

La luna se alzaba en el manto oscuro, los ojos celestes de una hermosa Mermaid estaban perdidos en ella.

-Eres hermosa al igual que yo sin embargo… - la sonrisa en su rostro se ensombreció- tu eres amada.

La suave y delicada mano de aquella mítica criatura se deslizo suavemente entre las aguas de aquella fuente, cerro sus ojos y retirando su mano se acurruco aun lado de la Mermaid de piedra, su cola celeste azoto las tranquilas aguas haciendo que se agitaran y salpicaran gotas de aquellas cristalinas aguas, una suave risa se oyó después de aquel juego.

-¿Te diviertes?- la sonrisa se congelo al oír ese suave murmurar, tan suave como una simple pero delicada entonada.

-Te dije que no me molestaras- su suave soplo fue amenazante y peligroso.

-Y lo iba a cumplir pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tenemos que cobrar otra vida- Kagome se tensó- no es el hermana, no hay que preocuparse.

Kagome le mando una mirada filosa.

-Yo no me preocupo por humanos- la menor se encogió- vamos acabemos con esto rápido.

En un rápido movimiento ya estaba junto a su hermana menor.

-Vamos- se sumergió.

La menor se quedó mirando en donde Kagome había desaparecido, suspiro.

-Si te preocupas… y lo más importante los amas…

Esas palabras resonaron el esa fuente antes de seguir a su hermana, sin percatarse de cómo la estatua comenzaba a ¿llorar?

……………………

Una flecha, un grito y sangre.

Una sonrisa pintada de rojo, unos ojos celestes.

Una lágrima y una suave petición de salvación.

……………………

Sus pasos rápidos se perdían con los claxon de los coches, los pasos de las demás personas y el ruido típico de una gran ciudad.

Sus cabellos azabaches se movían al igual que su falda de mezclilla, su blusa azul era muy ligera para estar en Enero pues era frio, sus tacones producían mucho ruido conforme se acercaba al centro, empezó a correr.

……………………

Inuyasha sonrió al reconocer a su amiga a la distancia.

-Kagome- le llamo mientras agitaba su mano, Kagome sonrió.

Al llegar junto a él, comenzó a recuperar el aliento que había perdido durante su carrera.

-Perdona la tardanza, se me hizo tarde- se disculpó.

Inuyasha agito la mano restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, ven te presentare al resto del grupo- la tomo de la mano, entro al club y la arrastro hasta los camerinos- ¡Hey! ¿Están vestidos?- pregunto mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Si- respondió alguien.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero.

Lo primero que vio Kagome fueron tres muchachos a uno lo conocía a los otros dos no.

-Bueno Kagome, a él ya lo conoces es mi medio hermano Sesshomaru nuestro vocalista- el nombrado inclino la cabeza, estaba muy apuesto traía puesto un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca abierta por tres botones- él es Koga nuestro tecladista, Koga ella es mi mejor amiga Kagome.

-Un gusto Señorita- su sonrisa de galán se hizo presente, al igual que Sesshomaru vestía una pantalón de tela negro pero su camisa de manga larga era de color café claro.

-El gusto es mío joven Koga…

-Y por último él es Miroku nuestro baterista- el nombrado se acercó tomo una mano de Kagome y deposito un beso es el dorso de esta.

-Es en verdad un honor- Kagome sonrió. Miroku llevaba lo mismo que Sesshomaru y Koga, la única diferencia era que su camisa era de un color morado.

-Bueno Kagome en toma esto- le tendió una entrada- busca tu asiento mientras me cambio.

Kagome asistió.

……………………

La tensión era palpable.

Kagome estaba sentada al lado de Kikio.

-Higurashi solo diré esto una vez, aléjate de Inuyasha…

-Lo siento Kikio eso no lo hare, Inuyasha es mi amigo… pero si lo que te preocupa es que lo quite, no hay necesidad de preocuparse no lo alejare de ti _"no quiero que muera"_- pensó.

-Así que esas traemos pero ¿Cómo puedo estar segura?- pregunto ella con una mirada recelosa.

-Yo solo deseo lo mejor para él, y él te ha escogido, lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptarte- esa palabras le dolieron y mucho pero era verdad, Inuyasha había elegido a Kikio.

Antes de que pudiera Kikio responder las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino mostrando a los cuatro muchachos, Kagome sonrió al ver a Inuyasha, él tenía una camisa roja.

Sesshomaru se acercó al micrófono.

-Buenas tardes esta es la primera presentación del grupo A., espero lo disfruten- la mini presentación fue recibida por unos calurosos aplausos.

Kagome cerró los ojos dispuesta a deleitarse con la música pero alguien puso una mano en su hombro, la azabache alzo su mirada posándola en una joven de ojos marrones, cabello rizado carbón.

-¿Shaiveg?- esta le lanzo una mirada fría.

-Hermana hay problemas- su voz estremeció a Kagome- han solicitado que todas vayamos.

Kagome asistió, se levantó mientras se disculpaba con Kikio y salió corriendo, unos ojos dorados siguieron su recorrido.

……………………

Cuando las aguas del mar envolvieron ambos cuerpos una luz las rodeo, Kagome abrió los ojos mientras esperaba a su hermana menor, cuando la luz se disipo pudo observar unos ojos negro carbón que le miraba mientras su cola negra con unos destellos plateados se agitaba, sus cabellos largos de un color azul marino flotaban.

-¿Llamaron a mi hermana menor?- Shaiveg encaro una ceja- ya sabes a mi pareja de cobros.

-¿Te refieres a Sango?

Kagome asistió.

-Supongo- suspiro- ahora apúrate.

-Si…

Ambas se perdieron en la oscuridad del mar.

_Y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá  
como una pluma busco la eternidad._

Continuara.

**Gracias por sus review!!!!**

**  
****Son Shaiveg Tashio****.- **Wii, gracias por tu review, espero que hayas entendido quien es la persona n_n Espero te haya gustado tu aparición.

**Karina Natsumi****.- **Ehh… gracias xD

**flainuy****.- **Aquí te traigo la continuación, espero te guste. Espero tu review.

**nina-sama.- **Jeje gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto n_n aquí tienes la continuación. Espero tu review.

**Bueno para que no haiga muchas dudas, en el reino Mermaid todas las sirenas se llaman hermanas aunque no lo sean, dependiendo la edad se les denomina hermano o hermanita, Kagome aquí es la mayor.**

**Espero sus review.**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Atrasado xD**

**FiraLili**


	4. Ángeles

**Hola, por fin he vuelto con otro capítulo me costó un poco hacerlo. Shaiveg tus ideas fueron maravillosas pero aparecerán hasta el siguiente capítulo ¿okey?**

**Bueno a leer se a dicho.**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.

_**Deseo peligroso. **_

**Ángeles.**

_La eternidad es muy triste y me buscará  
quiero tu amor pero el mañana no llegará._

_El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena…_

¿Ángeles? Todas las Mermaid y los tritones se encontraban confundidos y agitados. Excepto de una… una sirena se encontraba en perfecta calma, solo que su mirada se había vuelto fría y peligrosa, más peligrosa de lo que era.

-Bien pueden retirarse a excepción de Kagome, Shaiveg y Sango- las tres mencionadas aguardaron hasta que los demás hubieran abandonado la sala de trono.

-¿Para qué nos pidió que nos quedáramos Reina?

La reina se volteo su mirada era fría y calculadora.

-Kagome tu bien sabes lo peligrosos que son los ángeles.

-Lo sé, ellos fueron los causantes de la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre, esos seres que los humanos consideran buenos no son más que asesinos- su tono se había vuelto rencoroso y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

La reina sonrió ante tan demostración de odio.

-Kagome yo quisiera que entrenaras a Sango y a Shaiveg, pues tu eres quien tiene más conocimientos al respecto de luchas- pidió ella con leve cabeceo.

-Sera un honor para mí- fue la respuesta de Kagome.

-Bien entonces- miro a la sirena más joven- Shaiveg te trasladaras a la escuela de ellas.

-Como usted ordene alteza- bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Eso es todo se pueden retirar.

-Si

Al salir ellas una sombra se acercó sigilosa hasta la Reina.

-Así que la preparación ya ha comenzado- la reina sonrió de lado al oír esa tétrica voz a su lado.

-Sí, ya ha comenzado- susurro.

-La mayor es la hija de ellos- ella asistió- ya veo… tiene un impresionante poder… y pensar que su padre aún está vivo.

-Ella nunca se enterara y esa es la mejor parte…

……………………

Mientras nadaban Sango y Shaiveg se lanzaba miradas algo asustadas pues la energía de su hermana mayor no había bajado seguía igual de agresiva y peligrosa.

-Kagome…

-Vayan a descansar, mañana les espera un día duro… sobre todo para ti Shaiveg- diciendo nada hacia la superficie dejándolas.

……………………

Una sombra vigilaba los movimientos de su presa, ella era sigilosa como el viento pero poderosa como el fuego. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama donde él dormía, acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

-Inuyasha…

Fue tan solo un murmullo como el arrullar de las olas de mar pero lo bastante claro pues los ojos dorados se abrieron. Se reincorporo buscando con la mirada algo… no encontró nada extraño, toco su mejilla sentía una calidez.

-Qué raro…

Con el sentimiento de sentirse observado volvió a refugiarse en un mundo de ilusiones sin saber que alguien le vigilaba desde la ventana.

-Inuyasha…

_A tu lado he podido estar  
siempre yo observe tu empeño  
cada viaje te vi emprender  
admirando tu valor_

… gracias querido Inuyasha, ahora me toca a mí emprender un viaje peligroso.

Salto cayendo con un ruido seco, volteo hacia arriba mirando de nuevo la ventana de Inuyasha para luego desviarse a la ventana de al lado donde aún estaba encendida la luz, su curiosidad le gano y con un salto llego hasta la ventana. Lo que vio le sorprendió, con una sonrisa se adentró a esa habitación iluminada, colocándose al lado de un dormido Sesshomaru que al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando paso eso, pues su cabeza y brazos se hallaban recostados sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué se guardan rencor? Al fin y al cabo tienen lazos de sangre- acerco su mano, en el último momento dudo pero al final puso su mano sobre su cabeza acariciando esos hilos plateados.

Sesshomaru se removió incomodo sin embargo no se despertó. Kagome que se había alejado al sentir el movimiento se volvió acercar para notar una hoja, la cual ella tomo.

_**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion **__(El movimiento de prisión en una cama de vidrio)_

_**Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku **__(Que es destruida por primera vez por la torpeza de una dama)_

_**Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection **__(Una variada colección de plumas, con un dejo de días solidarios)_

_**Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii **__(Que está apunto de gritar en la noche con inocencia deseada)_

_**Yuuutsu no borode odoru **__(Bailando a través de la libertad)_

_**Jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare **__(Se encuentra depresivo)_

_**Moroku maichiru puzzle **__(Piezas de un rompecabezas frágil)_

_**Kono shihai kara tobitate **__(Que se destruye con esta maldición)_

_**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete **__(Beso brillante, nos besamos en mis ojos)_

_**Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru **__(Derritiendo incluso los pétalos de las flores de nuestro camino)_

_**Make me shining inozuku shigeki no hate ni **__(Hazme brillar, cambiando a los colores más excitantes)_

_**Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi **__(Que brillaron primero en mi visión)_

_**Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension **__(Mi campo de visión excede la dimensión del panorama)_

_**Kan peki na gitai wa tada furueru **__(Una mimesis perfecta que sólo puede temblar)_

_**Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction **__(Un toque apresurado cuya reacción es la búsqueda de los secretos__**) **_

_**Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai **__(Deseas verlos incluso si son fríamente obscenos)_

_**Nandairo ni moteasobu **__(Un amar de efusivo placer)_

_**Wakidashita kairaku no umi **__(Que altera los colores del arcoíris)_

_**Kage ga fu… **__(Que llega a est…)_

-Interesante- susurro mientras lo miro dormir- no sabía que estuvieras enamorado de alguien- se inclinó un poco.

Su corazón palpito más de lo normal cuando la mano de él inconscientemente apreso la de ella. Se regañó mentalmente al no haber previsto ese movimiento.

-Si seré descuidada- dijo molesta.

Dejo la hoja de nuevo sobre el escritorio y prosiguió a liberarse cuidadosamente, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Toc, Toc.

La azabache se tensó.

-¿Sesshomaru estas despierto?- el nombrado sujeto más fuerte la muñeca de Kagome, se estaba despertando.

Ella necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

Un movimiento brusco obligo al ambarino a abrir sus ojos de golpe, miro alrededor pero lo único extraño que encontró fue su ventana abierta.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Mande?- respondió al darse cuenta que era llamado.

-Ve a dormir es tarde- esa voz suave y dulce le molestaba y mucho, pues no era la que él quisiera escuchar… esa voz era de la madre de Inuyasha no suya.

-Estoy bien- pero aun así no la podía odiar, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Entonces me retiro, buenas noche Sesshomaru- le deseo esa voz cantarina.

-Igualmente…

Al quedar de nuevo solo recordó ese movimiento y miro su mano por alguna razón que no acababa de entender se encontraba cálida como si alguien la hubiera tomado o como si él hubiera agarrado algo.

Se dirigió a la ventana que recordaba a ver cerrado, se asomó intentado distinguir algo en la oscuridad aunque algo tonto puyes quien sobreviviría a una caída de un segundo piso… algo capto su atención.

-Este olor…

Volvió a mirar su mano, acaso se estaba volviendo loco o en verdad…

_Y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá  
como una pluma busco la eternidad._

Continuara.

**Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esta historia medio rara que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Y sobre todo a las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un review, muchísimas gracias.**

**A:**

**Son Shaiveg Tashio.- **Jajaja gracias por tus ideas y como mencione al principio, tus ideas saldrán el en siguiente capítulo no sé porque pero cambie todo el capítulo… es que me dio un ataque de no sé qué… y pues este es el resultado xD espero tu review!!!

**flainuy.- **Gracias por el review, pues si es una lata que Inuyasha este con Kikio pero ya sabes cómo es ¬¬ un cabeza hueca… pues espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Inuyany.- **Jajaja hola Inuyany no te preocupes lo bueno es que ya dejaste un review n.n gracias por estar leyendo estas cosas que yo hago y pues no, no se dicen sirenos jejeje sino tritones, bueno espero contar con tu review en este capítulo. Un saludo y beso y por cierto, ya estoy mejor gracias.

**ISYLU.- **Hola, jajaja no te preocupes que yo tengo la manía de subirla bien tarde jajaja, pues aquí está el chap espero te guste.

**black-Kiari.- **Pues aquí está el siguiente chap espero no haber tardado mucho, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba. Bien espero tu review.

**Jos.- **Gracias n.n

**Espero con ansias sus review!!! Un beso y un abrazo para todas (todos).**

**FiraLili**


End file.
